Cheesecake Cow
by Riri-chi
Summary: In which Utau and Amu share a sisterly moment or so. "Shut up, cheesecake cow, as if you'd know what the definition of a pervert even was." Utau shouted from behind her. ...Or maybe not so much of a sisterly moment.


**cheesecake cow**

**dedicated to shii because amuyan is so a cheesecake cow. and please don't take any of this personally, fellow readers. utau and amu have their own way of showing their /kindness/ to one another.**

Her peculiar, purple eyes stared at her sister-in-law in front of her as she gorged down what was her third plate of strawberry cheesecake. Painting her nails, Utau took out one of her ear buds and continued to stare over at Amu. Silence was among Amu's end and it sort of freaked Utau out that Amu was acting this way all of a sudden.

"You know you're going to get fat, right?" Utau said.

Amu looked up from her spot and paused her eating. A bit of cheesecake was on the corner of pink lips but she didn't seem to realize that.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You're going to get fat like a giant cow." Utau said.

"Eh? Utau, are you just jealous that I get to eat like this freely and you can't?" Amu asked, smiling.

"Funny, but I'll have you know that I can eat whatever I want. At least I won't get fat like you." Utau pointed with her brush.

Amu stubbornly looked away but continued to eat despite what Utau said. Even if Utau was blunt with her words, she had secretly warned Amu about the possibility of getting fat. If the girl was oblivious to it then so leave her be. As she continued to paint her nails while humming a tune, she was suddenly stopped when Amu had gotten up to go get another plate._ This girl has the appetite of an elephant._ Yet she was one to talk because she had always given it her all when it came to her ramen contests with Kukai.

"Aaah, it's so good~!" Amu sparkled with delight.

"Eating away your problems isn't going to help you." Utau said, not bothering to look up this time.

"And what makes you say that? I don't have any problems!" Amu exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Aww, how sweet, but lying won't save you in this situation either. Get over my brother, he's not coming back for a while, okay? Of all things, you're _married _to him. Is that not enough to satisfy your wimpy heart? Or is little Amu just that desperate for him?" Utau said.

Utau secretly smirked when she knew that she had hit the target, clear and perfect. Ever since Ikuto left for Europe unknowingly a few days ago, Amu had resulted her depression into food, more specifically, cheesecake. Amu slammed down her fork and looked at Utau. Sometimes Utau did get on her nerves but she wasn't going to let it get to her so easily. She was sure she did the same thing to Utau at times too.

"I'm not desperate and besides, why are you on my case so suddenly?" Amu grinned, knowing she hit the right question to ask.

"It's not like I want to but you're basically devouring food like the cheesecake cow you are. How else am I supposed to react?" Utau said, closing her nail polish.

"Admit it, Utau. You know you're just like me when it comes to food, especially ramen. You eat it like the noodlebrain you are." Amu smiled.

Utau crossed her arms carefully and stared over at the group. _Noodlebrain_? Of all things, _that's_ what she could come up with. She stared at the rosette a bit more before getting up from her spot.

"At least I grow in the right areas, unlike you. Besides, I don't have time for your immature bickering. I have a _date_ to prepare myself for." Utau said, gracefully leaving the room.

"W-What! Utau, that's just downright perverted! What is with you Tsukiyomis and body parts!" Amu shrieked.

"Shut up, cheesecake cow, as if you'd know what the definition of a pervert even was." Utau shouted from behind her.

And so, our little moment ends with a satisfied Utau and a blushing Amu. The lesson that could be learned from this is that not everyone is blessed with the right nutrition levels or even the capability to outdo someone. However, if one wants to be an Amu, avoid gorging down plates of cheesecake or you might end up turning into a cheesecake cow by Hoshina Utau's words.


End file.
